


Lights

by Miss_Vile



Series: Nygmobblepot One Shots [7]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:07:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21758797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Vile/pseuds/Miss_Vile
Summary: Burning brightly and can endure the rain. Twinkling stars around your windowpane. What am I?
Relationships: Oswald Cobblepot/Edward Nygma
Series: Nygmobblepot One Shots [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1396144
Comments: 14
Kudos: 88





	Lights

**Author's Note:**

> [low_fi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/low_fi/pseuds/low_fi) requested a Christmas fic over on the [Nygmobblepot Haven](https://discord.gg/jS5fAHK) discord server.
> 
> I wrote this while a wee bit inebriated... I decided to edit it sober though. Hope you enjoy!

Oswald nearly fell down the stairs as he made his way down to the foyer. Gun in hand and anxiety tightly wound around his insides. He'd made his father's dusty old mansion his home again after his release from Blackgate. The empty rooms and creaky floorboards were his only company.

The front door is wide open. Frost and snow cling to the tiled floor of the entryway. The nightly fires have all died down to embers but there is still a warm glow throughout the Van Dahl manor. Juxtaposed by the harsh contrast of the frigid air and blue light of the unforgiving Gotham winter.

At first, Oswald thinks that the intruder is already in his home. He listens for the tell-tale signs of a would-be assassin or rival mobster. He hears the distinctive sound of shoes crunching through snow. He sees Edward the dog- his fur now grey and his bones as creaky as his Master's- is sitting there with his tail wagging. He never was a very good guard dog. It's Oswald's own fault, really. He spoiled the dog so much that tossing him a decent cut of steak would grant even the Joker entrance to the Penguin's estate.

He cocks his gun, rounds the corner, and is met with a barrel in return. He's surprised to discover that the man on of other end of the gun is the Riddler.

“Ed?” The Penguin's aim falters. His heart pounding with an emotion he thought was long forgotten and thrown in the river.

It's been some time since he and the Riddler went their separate ways. The Penguin ran his empire from the lofty summit of the Iceberg Lounge while the Riddler continued to pester and beguile the other Rogue's with elaborate games and puzzles. Gotham's very own _Prince of Puzzles_. It was endearing to watch from the sidelines, Oswald had to admit. The Riddler would often waltz into the Lounge and mingle amongst the rabble in the lobby while Commissioner Gordon or the Batman are left running around the city solving a series of riddles in order to disable some trap and narrowly escaping. Oswald could only assume that the noises he heard on the rooftop that evening and the fact that he was standing in the driveway with an emerald green sack over his shoulder was just another one of his schemes.

“Good evening, Oswald.” The Riddler spoke and threw his bag in front of him before diving headfirst and digging through it.

“What the hell are you doing on my porch this late at night?” The Penguin rubbed the headache away from his temples. He was about due for another cigarette to calm his nerves.

“Just a second....” The Riddler continued to rummage through his bag before squealing in excitement, “Found it!”

“What is that?” Oswald took a tentative step closer. His finger was still on the trigger of his gun just in case his former friend turned occasional colleague decided to go back on old promises and kill him. He made an audible gulp when he recognized the detonator switch Ed had used for a heist not terribly long ago. That adventure had ended with _quite_ a bit of fireworks. The display could be seen from the window in his office at the Lounge.

“Oh, I rigged up the house.” Ed gave his nonchalant answer and then flipped open the cover on the switch.

Oswald raised his gun and pointed it right between the man's eyes. This was it. The man had _finally_ lost his damn mind and here was Oswald about to put him down like a damn dog. Splattering his brains all over the freshly fallen snow.

“Burning brightly and can endure the rain. Twinkling stars around your windowpane. What am I?”

“GRAGH! I don't know! Fire? _Explosions?!”_ Oswald practically slid down the front steps towards the man holding his livelihood in his hands. His arms flapping the whole way. He could have melted all of the ice and snow with the steam coming out his ears.

“What? No!” The Riddler rolled his eyes, “Come on, Ozzie. You have to at least try!”

“Give me the detonator.” Oswald demanded

“Answer the riddle.” He said with a wicked grin

“Ed... if I have done something to make you hate me, I assure you I didn't do it on purpose. I've kept my distance. I've kept the Batman off your tail on more than one occasion. Whatever _this_ is, let's settle it right here and now.”

“I think that is negotiable.” He smiled, “But only after you solve my riddle.”

Oswald sighed and considered it, “Lights?”

“Correct.” Ed flipped the switch

“W-w-wait!” Oswald flailed. The area in front of him illuminated. He spun on his heel and nearly toppled over. But Edward caught him by the shoulders.

Oswald looked up and gawked at the thousands of Christmas lights hung up around the mansion and in the neighboring trees. Oswald had lived in the darkness so long and had gotten so used to the frozen exterior, he hadn't noticed how depressing it looked. Now, with all of the lights, the Gotham air seemed warmer.

“You did all of this?” Oswald asked

Ed cleared his throat, “Since neither of us has any family to spend the holiday with... I thought maybe we could enjoy each other's company.”

“You want to spend Christmas... with me?”

“Yes.”

“Really?”

“Yes?” Ed chuckled, “I brought gifts!” he dug through his bag and pulled out a stuffed penguin.

Oswald held them and couldn't help but hold the stuffed toy close to his chest. It's been years since he's gotten a Christmas gift. The last one he'd ever received was from his mother all those years ago.

“I also remembered to bring the wine this time.”

Oswald scoffed when he read the label. The wine was bottled the year he was mayor. “Only fifteen years too late.”

“Better late than never?” Ed asked before sneezing. Oswald rolled his eyes when he realized that Ed's cheeks and nose were as red as some of the lights. The man had been on the roof all evening hanging up lights and then waiting around for Oswald to notice him so he could make the big reveal.

“Come inside, you ridiculous man.” he motioned for his friend to enter, “You know, you could have just knocked.”

“Yes. But having you point a gun at me was more exciting.”

“I could have shot you!” Oswald growled. His friend was infuriating but he couldn't deny how much he still loved him in spite of it.

“So long as I got to see that look on your face when you saw what I had done, it would have been worth it.”

“Careful. That almost sounds romantic.” Oswald teased

“Only almost? I'll have to try harder next time.” He smiled and then skipped inside, the dog with his namesake quick on his heels.

Oswald gave the manor's exterior one last look before sighing and making his way back inside. It seemed this year wouldn't be so lonely after all.


End file.
